Brothers In Arms
by kitakingston
Summary: Sam and Dean are your average bros except for one thing. They hunt demons! Being hunters has made the bond that shaped them today. But what happens when Dean takes the jokes to far and makes Sammy feel alienated? Fluff, BoyxBoy kissing, T for language, some sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Goofus & Gallant: Winchester Style

Author's Note: I loveeeee...Supernatural so let's go with the flow. BTW, help me guys! I'm new here! Go easy on me kay?

P.S.: WTF is the p.s. part even for?

Disclaimer: I really need to know if this is needed for future references.

Sam Winchester sighed as he waited for his brother to exit the gas station. The man had been complaining for the longest time about how he had to pee. Now that they were at the gas station, his 'quick piss' had turned into a 'long shit'. Banging his head against the cushioned impala seats, Sam cursed the time he bet Dean in a drinking contest. Back in Seattle, a few hours ago, Dean and Sam had bet against eachother to see who could down the most whiskey in just ten minutes. While Sam could drink loads more than Dean, when it came to alcohol he couldn't hold his liquor.

A tipsy Dean banging on the passenger door made Sam jump. He banged his head on the ceiling as he turned to look at the heckler. Seeing his brother laughing at him, Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned over and unlocked the door. "Jesus Christ Dean, you scared me. I almost shot you." Dean laughed harder as he got in the car and closed the door. "Oh how scary are you? How much you packing mister?"he said tauntingly. Sam resisted the urge to punch Dean in his face. Cranking up the car and putting it in gear, Sam cautiously pulled out of the gas station. Once on the road he began driving a little to slowly for Dean's liking. A disgruntled sound coming from Dean made him look at his older brother. "What's getting you?"he questioned. Dean shook his head. "Pffft, nothing Sam." _Except for the fact that you're driving like someone's grandma, _he added mentally.

Dean found himself laughing almost maniaclly at the mental joke that he had made. He gasped for breath as he let his head hit the back of the seat. Sam cleared his throat as he cut his eyes at Dean. The man was worrying him alot and he didn't like the idea of an inebriated Dean should demons or whatever else attack them. Besides, it was close to nighttime and thats when things 'escalated quickly'. Adjusting in the seat, Sam tried to focus on driving. Signs on the road became more frequent and he knew that in about an hour or two, they would be in another part of Washington. All was quiet for about ten minutes when Dean suddenly broke out into song. "Drinkin with my buddy, drinkin' with my girl, hell I'm drinkin' with a guy named Earl. But I don't care 'cause I got my whiskey. Yeah yeah yeah! Drinkin' with your brother, drinkin' with your mom, I'll raise my glass to that fucker King Kong. But I don't give a damn 'cause I got whiskey."

Sam jumped at the outburst. Dean was obviously a little to tipsy. In fact he was so tipsy that he had just made his own song. A heavy hand on his shoulder made Sam nearly veer of the road. "Damnit Dean, whaddya want? Can't you see I'm driving?"he said. Dean laughed. "Awww loosen up Sammy. Didn't you hear my song about whiskey? I think I need a record deal. Maybe if I could get you involved then we could have our own band called the Winchesters." Sam rolled his eyes. "It's Sam and whatever man. I'm not interested in being in a band, especially not yours." Dean made a face. "I'm butt-hurt man. Seriously, loosen up. What's wrong with you?"he asked his brother. Sam shook his head and sat up in the seat. Dean sat back and sunk in his seat. "Is it about what happened in Seattle? If you're mad about the bet, I could always give you your money back. It's no biggie."

Sam chewed his lip as he sped past a sign. "It's not that Dean. Just leave it alone. You're to drunk to understand anyway." Sam focused in on the road and pressed the gas. He was tired, upset, confused, and aching to go to sleep. Dean nodded. "Okay I see how it is. Sammy's having a silent tantrum for some random reason. Awesome living with a woman isn't it?", he said. Sam said nothing. He wasn't about to entertain Dean especially when that made-up song had brought a disturbing thought to his head. He would much rather Dean was completely drunk so that he would at the least go to sleep. But right now he would have tunnel-vision until they got to another city or town.

Two hours later, Sam was pulling into the parking lot of some motel in some unnamed city. Getting out of the car, Sam walked over to the passenger door and opened it. "Get your stuff and get out," he demanded as he went to the trunk. Grabbing his bookbag and duffelbag, Sam headed inside to the lobby. "Nice to see you're off your period Samantha!" Dean yelled after him. Sam ignored him as the door snapped close and the jingling of bells died down to nothing. He sucked his teeth as he walked to the desk and tapped the small bell. When nobody came to service him, he rung it again. "Wait a minute damnit, I'm coming," a gruff voice said. The shuffling of feet and the slapping of sandals was heard as a rough looking man appeared in front of Sam. "What you want boy? I'm trying to sleep back here." The rough man slammed his calloused hands onto the desk.

Sam rubbed his temples to keep from lashing out. "I need a room for two people, preferably one with two beds if you don't mind." The man laughed gruffly and turned to a wall full of keys. He stared at the labels before turning around and saying, "Just as I thought. No more twin rooms available. We do have some single bed rooms." Sam huffed. He didn't want to share a bed with Dean but they couldn't drive forever. "Fine, give me that. How much is it?" The man laughed as he grabbed the key. "Twenty bucks for the room and ten more if you want breakfast." Sam fished in his pocket until he found a crumpled up twenty dollar bill. Tossing the money on the counter, Sam grabbed the key from the man's hand and walked out. People were really pushing his buttons.

Outside, Dean leaned casually against the Impala drinking a beer that appeared from nowhere. "Where'd you get that from Dean?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "I always keep a beer up my ass somewhere. Like me to shit you one out as well?" Sam huffed at the incompetence of his brother. _I am going to murder him, _Sam thought. Waving the key at Dean, Sam began walking down the sheltered sidewalk to room 3A. "Bring your ass Dean," he said. Dean laughed as he shouldered his duffel and followed behind him.

...

"Slide over Sammy will ya?" A groggy Sam smacked his lips and stretched his long legs out. "What's going on De?" he asked half-awake. Dean laughed as he shoved the man over with his arm. "Nothing except that you're absolutely ass-raping me in your sleep." "Fuck you Dean," he replied. "Twice in one night Sammy? Aren't you the tiger," Dean fired back. Sam pursed his lips at the response but allowed Dean to slide him over nonetheless. He rolled onto his back as Dean settled into bed and got comfortable underneath the covers. Unable to hold his eyes open any longer, Sam fell back to sleep instantly. His broad chest heaved up and down steadily as he slept. His hand twitched every so often but other than that he was down for the count.

Shaking his head at the man, Dean rolled onto his side and tried to go to sleep. He had been restless majority of the night and Sam didn't even know. Sighing at the thought of his brother, Dean turned his head to look at him. Even though his brother was asleep, his face looked a little tormented. In such a short time, Sam had gone from peaceful to scared. His lips were curled into a little pout and quivered as he twitched his head. His eyebrows were furrowed and his breathing had sped up. Dean watched to see if his brother was okay. _What could he be dreaming about that's making him like that, _Dean thought. Most times, Sam had dreamless nights and his sleep was altered by nothing. But every so often, he would be tormented in his dream and toss and turn gently. But the tossing could escalate to dangerous heights if his dream was particularly bad. Deciding that Sam was okay, Dean rolled back over.

He was about to close his eyes when Sammy whispered his name. Turning back over and sitting up, Dean looked at Sammy. "Dean don't die. Please don't die. You can't leave me here. Not like this." Dean adopted a confused look. "The hell Sammy?", he questioned out loud. Sammy was silent for a moment before a sniffling sound was heard. "You can't have him. You can't take Dean from me. No!" he yelled. Dean, afraid Sam was to deep in his dream, began to roughly shake the man. "Sam wake up! You're scaring me Sammy! C'mon man!" Sam's eyes began to flutter open as he felt himself in Dean's strong grip. His hair whipped back and forth around his head as Dean shook him. He reached out his hands and grabbed Dean's shoulders. "Dean," he said. Hearing his name, Dean stopped shaking his brother and looked at him. The boy hung his head and allowed his hair to shade his face. The small droplets landing on his boxer shorts and the sniffles was enough to tell Dean that something was wrong.

"Sammy what is it? What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" he asked. Sam shook his head as he often did when they were kids. Reaching up a hand, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes before Dean could see. Dean sighed at his little brother and put his chin on his head. Pulling Sam close, he held him like he was a baby. "C'mon tell De what's wrong with his little man?"he said gently. Dean tried to gently coax the man into telling him what was wrong. Kissing the top of his head he said, "You can tell your big bro." Sam sighed as he snuggled closer to his 'big bro'. "It was so bad Dean. I don't know how it happened but you died. Some girl had killed you. I tried to save you but I wasn't face enough. And she did it. Sh- she hurt you Dean." Sam tried to talk properly. Dean nodded. "What did she do to me Sammy?" Sam shook his head. "She stabbed you Dean. She stabbed you and kept going. I tried to take you to the hospital but you were already dead. There was blood Dean. Christ there was so much blood. Blood everywhere. I couldn't get it to stop coming. It just kept gushing out. And you were- and you were dead." Sam whispered the last part as Dean held him.

Dean sighed at Sam. Then suddenly he began to laugh. Sam looked up at his brother. "That's not funny Dean! You were dead! What if this was a vision!"Sam yelled. Dean just shook his head. Leaning back to look at Sam, Dean cracked up. "As if I'd let some woman kill me. Don't get me wrong it's possible, but the broad only has .1% of a chance to get me." Sam chewed his lip as he listened to Dean. The man just didn't get it. Pushing off from Dean and getting out of bed, Sam stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. Seeing a bitch rant arrive, Dean laid down and got his response ready. _1..2..3..4, _Dean thought. "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "Everything Dean. I just told you my worst dream slash possible vision and all you did was laugh and joke. That girl in my dream killed you Dean. That girl Dean! Killed you Dean! And you think it's funny!" Dean sighed. "But it was just a dream dude. No biggie," he said. Sam shook his head again. "And what if it was a vision? Then that means you might end up dead! D-E-A-D dead!" Sam screamed. Dean laughed. "I'm already a deadman so why should I give a fuck about some girl who wants to kill me?"he asked jokingly. Sam stomped his feet and yelled. "Because I give a fuck and you should to! Maybe you need too give a couple of fucks every once in a while." Dean rubbed his face. Looking at the clock he could see it was three in the morning. "Sammy it was nothing. Jesus Christ! Everytime you have a bad dream you automatically assume that we have a problem when we don't."

Sam nodded and put his hands on his hips. "Okay Dean. I know what the problem is here and it's not my dream. Wanna know?" Dean crossed his arms and nodded. Sam nodded and gave a sadistic laugh. "The problem here is that you are a over-confident bastard who thinks he's invincible." Dean laughed sarcastically. "If you think for one minute that I give a fuck-," he started. Sam slammed his hands on the footboard. "Well maybe you should start giving a fuck," he said as he stormed into the bathroom. Slamming the door, he locked it behind him and sat in the bathtub. He was angry and upset that Dean was making everything a joke.

Outside in the bedroom, Dean facepalmed himself. "C'mon Sammy don't be like that. It was just a misunderstanding." When he got no reply he stretched and sighed. Getting comfortable in the bed, Dean closed his eyes. _Goofus and Gallant meet again, _he thought as he closed his eyes.

CHAPTER UN FINITO

A.N.: So how do you guys like it?

P.S.: Can I get a review please? I really need some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Day

Author's Note: My second chapter of my first story. Yayersz!

P.S.: Ummm...yep. Oh I added my own character.

Disclaimer: Ummm...yep.

Dean was silent as he sat in the diner booth across from Sam. The man had refused to talk to him ever since earlier this morning and it was messing with him. Taking a swig of beer, Dean licked his lips. He was trying to keep his mental state in check but the contradictory loud silence wasn't helping him at all. Taking another swig, Dean tried to clear the lump in his throat. He didn't know how to approach Sam after such a tense argument but he had to make conversation somehow. Biting his lip, Dean spoke. "Any good suggestions on breakfast?", he asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Dean sighed at Sam's attitude. While the argument was a bit tense,he was overreacting. Getting fed up with Sam's immaturity, Dean slammed his hands on the table.

"Damnit Sam, what is your problem?" he asked in a low voice. Sam looked at his hands because for some reason his fingernail dirt was strikingly interesting. Seeing Sam ignoring him, Dean kicked his shin under the table. "Hey I know you hear me. Answer me right now." Sam cut a glare at Dean. "I'm a grown man De. I don't have to answer anybody." Dean bucked his eyes. "Oh yeah. Well I'm still your big brother so fuckin' answer me or I swear to God." Sam rolled his eyes. "You swear to God what Dean? Huh? You gonna mess me up?"he said tauntingly. It was Dean's turn to glare. "I'll take you in that bathroom and give you a beating like I was your damn Daddy." Sam leaned forward in Dean's face. "Oh I'm scared De. No really. I am." Dean, spotting the waitress coming, kicked Sam again. "A hard head makes a soft ass." He ended his fact in time just as the waitress appeared in front of the table.

"Hi guys. My name's Jonaah and I'll be taking care of you today. I hope the drinks are okay?",she said. Dean found himself staring at the waitress' curvy body. Although the woman was flat-chested, something about her curves and her wild red hair got him hot. Catching himself and remembering the feud he had with Sam, he instantly snapped out of his 'Kwik Bake Love Mode' as Sam called it. Shaking his head, he was vaguely aware of Jonaah saying something to him. "Sir are you okay? Sir?" Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?"he asked. Jonaah smiled at Dean before repeating herself. "I said may I take your order?" Dean nodded. "Yeah yeah. I'll have a jumbo supreme burger, infinite fries bowl, another beer, and a slice of blueberry pie. And I need a shitload of ketchup on my fries." Jonaah laughed as she scribbled down his order. Touching the pencil to her lips she read it before turning to Sam. "How about you sir? The same?",she guessed. Sam shook his head at her. "I'm fine. An apple would be nice though." The waitress smiled at Sam almost sensually. "Sure thing. I think I could get you one for free." Sam smiled at Jonaah. "Thanks. It would help if you did." Jonaah nodded as she chewed the eraser on her pencil softly. Turning around she sashayed away glancing back only once to look at Sam who smiled at the show.

When Jonaah was gone, Sam sat back looking considerably happier. Dean curved his lips in pure anger. Sam had just nabbed his potential girl and gotten out of paying $1.45 for an apple. Why couldn't he get hot guy discounts? He was just as good looking if not better. Dean growled as he stared at Sammy reveling in his obvious victory. His little brother had done nothing but smile and somehow he even managed to gloat in doing that. Sitting back in his seat, Dean looked at Sam. "What was that?",he asked. Sam again looked at his hands. He stretched his long fingers and examined his hands from each angle possible. He wasn't going to set himself up for Dean's bullshit when he had just gotten happy. But trust Dean to mess it all up when he didn't get the girl. "Sam let's not go through the silent treatment again alright? Just answer me. And it's not about how you got Jonaah although I'd like to know. How come you'll talk to her and not me?" Sam was still silent as he continued looking at his hand.

Dean facepalmed himself mentally. "Sam we need to talk before we leave this place alright? If something happens I don't want any extra stuff tugging at the back of my mind. C'mon and talk now," he begged. Sam found himself getting agitated at his brother. Drinking more water, he slammed the glass down on the table. "Okay Dean what do you want to talk about? If it'll make you happy let's _talk_. Let's _converse_ Dean. Give me a topic." Dean turned his head and licked his lips. Sam was being funny. "Sam I'm not playing. We really need to talk about what happened last night. That argument I mean." Sam crossed his arms and looked at Dean. "So you wanna talk about last night?" Dean nodded his head. Sam made a face. "Fine. I got concerned for your being and you said you didn't give a fuck. That pretty much sums it all up right?", he asked. Dean threw his head back and stroked the stubble on his chin. "No that doesn't sum it up. What I said last night, I didn't mean it. Honestly. I was just caught up in the moment alright? I figured if I shrugged the dream off you'd be okay and go back to sleep."

Sam laughed. "Shows how much you know doesn't it?" he remarked. Dean nodded. "Yeah I guess I deserved that one. But my plan was to comfort you last night. Not hurt your feelings. But I guess it backfired." Dean said the last part quietly. Sam now began to feel sad about the whole situation. He already had mess on his mind from Seattle and now he had this. Rubbing his head he sighed. Dean stared at the table, burning holes into it's surface as he refused to look up. He looked like a pitiful child. Sam couldn't take it. Arguing with a stranger was one thing but when it came to family, life was hard when tensions were high. "Look it's okay Dean. It was just a misunderstanding okay? I overreacted and I'm sorry but- but don't blame yourself. It was all me De. And I was still a little angry this morning and I shouldn't have acted that way but I did." Dean nodded and looked up. "Yeah Sammy. It's okay though right? We're okay aren't we Sammy?", he asked feeling crazy all of a sudden. He felt like a child who was just traumatized and now finding out how to cope with the issue. He was breathing hard and staring deep into Sam's eyes. Sam nodded and touched his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, we're okay. Now fix your face. Jonaah's coming." The brother's shared a laugh as Jonaah returned holding a tray full of food and an apple wrapped in a paper towel. She smiled as she sat down the tray on the table and verbally ticked off their orders. When she was finished, Jonaah put her hands on her hips. "Is that all guys?", she asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah thanks Jonaah." Jonaah grinned at him. "My pleasure. Call if needed." With that, she turned and sashayed away yet again.

Sam shook his head at her retreating back. "That girl's something else," he commented to Dean. Dean, grabbing his food, shrugged casually. "I guess. Red hair, curves, and a pretty face is all she got going for herself though." Sam laughed at Dean as he grabbed his apple. "Maybe. But she looks slightly familiar though." Dean stuffed his mouth full of fries as he cocked his head to stare at the waitress. Jonaah was now on the other side of the diner. Squinting his eyes, he swallowed the crinkly mass in his mouth before speaking. " I guess. I can't say I've seen her before though." Sam bit into his apple and shook his head. "I bet you'd like to see her." Dean smiled lewdly. "Yeah but there ain't much to show." At this the boys cracked up at eachother.

...

"High..rocky rocky mountain high." Dean bopped his head side to side as he sang loudly as he sat inside the impala. They were back at the motel because Sam had forgotten his 'almighty USB' and he claimed he needed it. Dean had insisted on just getting him another one but Sam persisted. Not wanting another argument to arise, gave in. Now he was stuck in the shitty parking lot, with a shitty brother, and a shitty flashdrive. He was about to curse the world when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Digging in his pocket, Dean yanked the mechanical fiend out of his pocket. "Dean, where's Sammy? I need to talk to him right now." Dean sighed at Bobby's voice. "He's inside the motel room looking for his tech-computer-plug up-thingy." Bobby huffed at Dean through the phone. "Well tell him to get his ass out here and on this phone." Dean pulled the phone from his ear. "Alright. No need to get crazy."

Opening his door, Dean leaned out the car and hollered for Sam to come outside. The man inside the motel room, hearing his name called, ran to the door. "What is it?", he called back. Dean pointed at the phone and said, "Bobby." Sam sighed as he slammed the door shut. He wasn't able to find his USB and now Bobby wanted to talk to him. Life was sucking today. Walking outside to the passenger seat, Sam hopped inside and grabbed the phone from Dean. "It's me Bobby. What's wrong?",he asked rubbing his temples. There was much chattering from Bobby and gasps from Sam and random intervals. Dean was having a hard time keeping up with the two of them. Their conversation moved fast and it ended impossibly fast with Sam slamming the phone shut and turning to Dean. "We have got to go back to Seattle. Something's happened there and more things will happen if we don't get there in time."

Dean, in complete confused mode, just nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. He burned rubber as he hit a U-turn in the street and began to speed down the road. Seattle was more than four hours away and they had to get there to stop some beast, demon, succubas/incubas, angel, or whatever from screwing up life. Dean was in Nascar mode as he drove through the town retracing his steps to the road that led to Seattle. Wondering why they were in such a hurry, Dean spoke up first. "So what's going on in Seattle?" Sam shook his head as he played on Dean's phone. "Remember that vampire we confronted when we were there?" Dean nodded. "Yeah, what about it? I thought that other hunters had already killed it." Sam shook his head as he continued scrolling through Dean's phone. "Well they thought they killed a vampire but they only killed a minion of it. And it wasn't a vampire, it was a person who's soul had been taken." Dean nodded. "How does this tie into us speeding back to Seattle though?", he asked.

Sam looked at Dean. "Well we are hunters so yeah." Dean gave him the bird. "No stuff Captain Obvious. I meant what are we supposed to do when we get there?" Sam shrugged. "Well there's a list of things actually with a Plan B to back it all up." Dean rolled his hand as a sign to continue talking. Sam sighed. "Well we have to find the soul reaper who's responsible for taking and holding the souls of demon lords. Then we have to find the demon and kill him. Finally, we kill the reaper and everything's happy." Dean nodded. "And what's our Plan B?",he asked. Sam looked at Dean seriously. "Kill 'em all and take no prisoners." Dean sat up in his seat with a sadistic glint in his eye. "Just another day huh?", he said speeding down the road. Sam leaned back in his seat and nodded. _Yep;just another day, _he thought.


End file.
